


If Loving You Is Wrong

by Stormess



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Stormess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, Kei and Sho found an orphaned girl and decided to take her in. Now that she's older, it's her birthday and the guys have seemed to forget all about it. But when they return home, they give her the most precious gift she could ever ask for; their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the very first stories I wrote in first person, so please forgive any weirdness in the writing. I'd also like to point out that there is mention of underage moments, but not actual sex. So if that bothers you in any way, please don't read any further. Also, I wrote this a number of years ago (I'm forgetful so I don't know exactly when it was) so please be gentle on my grammar and such, I'm only human after all!
> 
> DO NOT POST THIS WORK ONTO ANY OTHER SITE OR APP. DOING SO IS STEALING EVEN IF YOU CREDIT ME FOR IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER AUTHORIZE ANYONE TO REPOST MY WORKS.

I remember it all so clearly, the day we all met and started the beginning of the rest of our lives together, such as they were. Back then; I was just a small child, abandoned in a world where no child could survive alone. Danger roamed every street and alley, even children as young as I was were used as weapons of destruction and death. At that time, I was only six, still very much a child in every aspect of the word, my parents having abandoned me to keep me from being killed. Of course, abandonment in those days was just as bad as pissing off a local crime boss, you always ended up dead, or worse. And that’s where my story begins…the day we all met, Sho, Kei and I…

 

_The rain was coming down in sheets, soaking anyone who dared to walk into it without proper cover. Wandering the streets without a thought, soaking wet, filthy, cold, hungry and tired, a small girl trudged along. Green eyes were dull and without any brightness to them at all, eyes swollen and red from crying and lack of sleep. No one spared her a glance as she continued on her way down the street, heading to nowhere and somewhere at the same time._

 

_Gunshots broke out through the sound of the rain and she stopped, lifting her head to gaze at what was going on. A man came from the alley near her and shoved her into the dirty street without a second thought. Two men came out behind him, each firing a gun, the shots taking the man down without hesitation. Slowly, the small girl started to try and get up, sniffling softly at the scrape on her knee that was bleeding freely._

 

_“Kei…” The taller man spoke softly as his eyes landed on the child for the first time, carefully parting his white trench coat and placing his gun back into its place. Glancing over, the smaller man paused and slid his own gun into the back of his pants before turning to fully face her. She looked up at them and made a soft sound between a sob and a choked cough. The men looked at each other, as if communicating without words on what to do with the girl._

 

_Tossing his wet hair back from his face, the one called Kei stepped forward and then knelt down in front of her. “Don’t be afraid, little one, we won’t hurt you.” His voice was soft, face gentle and welcoming, truly meaning the child no harm at all. Green eyes met brown and fresh tears filled her eyes before she launched herself into his arms. He gave a soft laugh and folded his arms around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. “Shh, don’t cry, you’re safe now.” Standing up, he lifted her into his arms as he rose, graceful as a feline._

 

_“We’ll take her with us, Sho. She needs to be taken care of, this is no place for a child.” The man in white looked over to his companion and sighed, shaking his head a bit. “I didn’t realize we were taking in strays now, Kei.” He said as he started down the street, pausing to glance back at them with a more than knowing smile. A smile crossed Kei’s face as he followed behind his friend, cradling the crying child against his chest as if it were perfectly naturally for him to do so._

 

_Kicking open the door to the apartment, Sho walked inside and took his coat off, hanging it up beside the door. His shoes followed before he stepped on into the living area, tugging his shirt off and making a beeline for his room. Kei came inside and slid his shoes off before closing the door and locking it behind him. He went to his room and put the girl down, smiling softly, “Wait here for a moment, I promise, I’ll be right back.” She nodded and he disappeared into the bathroom to change out of his wet clothes, using a towel to dry his hair a bit._

 

_Green eyes gazed around the room until he stepped from the bathroom, instantly looking back at him. He smiled and held out his hand to her, “Come on, you need a bath and some dry clothes before you catch cold.” She hesitated before taking a step forward and grasping his hand, letting him lead her into the bathroom where a warm bath was running. Kneeling down, he looked at her, “Do you want me to help you, or can you manage alone?” Sho appeared in the doorway and leaned against it, watching the interacting between the two of them, it was as if she was their child now, in a sense._

 

_When she didn’t speak, Kei moved to stand up, but a small, cold hand stopped him and he looked back at her, “Don’t go…” He nodded and glanced at Sho before helping her out of her ruined clothes, placing her carefully into the warm water. Most would have called him a sick man, but he had no desire other than to care for her like a daughter. Without a word, he washed her long, dark hair, letting her take the care of washing her body, except her back, which he washed gently. All the while, Sho watched silently, learning, by watching, how to handle a child._

 

_After she was clean and all traces of dirt gone from her, Kei lifted her out of the water and wrapped her in a towel. Turning to Sho, he placed her in his arms before letting the water drain from the bath, starting to clean up. Sho raised an eyebrow and looked down at the girl, blue orbs of intensity meeting soft, green orbs filled with nothingness. He felt his heart clench and he turned, carrying her out of the bathroom and into Kei’s room, sitting down on the bed._

 

_She shifted inside the towel and then came to rest her head against his chest with a soft sighing sound. Tilting his head, Sho looked at her and gave a bit of a smile before hugging her gently to him, knowing now how Kei must have felt so many years ago. Kei was watching them from the doorway of the bathroom, a light smile on his face, they needed this child to make them laugh and smile again, like the old days. They would raise her as their own, and then, in time, she would come to know what they truly were, not just men they pretended to be._

 

_Stepping on into his room, the smaller man sat beside his friend and the girl, looking over at her, “Whats your name?” She looked at Kei and tilted her head a bit, green eyes locking with brown, “Natami…” Kei smiled and brushed her hair back from her face, “I’m Kei, and this is Sho. You’ll be safe here, and we’ll take care of you, I promise.” For the first time since they’d seen her, she gave a light bit of a smile before closing her eyes, letting sleep take her. Sho helped Kei to get her dressed before laying her down, leaving the room to let her rest in peace._


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing softly, I turned over onto my side and looked out the window at the night sky, watching the stars dance against the midnight blue. Kei and Sho were gone again, and I had no idea of where to even start looking for them. Of all the days they had chosen to completely disappear, it just had to be today, the day of my eighteenth birthday. It hurt so much to even think that they might have forgotten all about me on such an important day as this.

 

Those bakas! If they forgot, just wait until I get my hands on them, I’ll throttle the both of them for it! Sitting up, I got off the bed and walked over to the window in a huff, oh they’d get it when they finally came home. If they thought sunlight was dangerous, then they haven’t seen me when I’m really mad, and let me tell you, it’s not pretty. Well…I guess I can’t be too mad about it…they did raise me all this time, its not like I’m a baby anymore. Which brings me to my next fond memory of the three of us together…

 

# Flashback

 

_“Natami, you unlock this door right now, young lady! I’m not playing games!” Sho shouted as he banged his fist on the door to his room. This was the second time in a week that she’d locked herself in his room, refusing to come out after they’d fought. Kei just stood aside and watched them with amusement dancing in his brown eyes. They were always fighting about something, mainly about her wearing his clothes, or her music that she listened to._

 

_“No, I’m not coming out, you big jerk!” She yelled back at him from inside the room, showing her temper and her defiant streak that was a mile long. Sho let out a string of curses and threats at the door in Taiwanese and she yelled right back at him, causing Kei to laugh softly. Something hit the door and Sho jumped like he’d been shot at, making it all the more humorous to Kei. “If you break anything in there I swear I won’t feed you for a month!” He yelled as he resumed his banging on the door, which only caused her to yell more._

 

_“Sho, you know yelling isn’t going to help, you have to be calm with her.” Kei stated as he moved over toward the door. “Then you do something with her before I break the door down and strangle the little brat!” Sho groused as he stormed over and flopped down in a chair, pouting like a child that hadn’t gotten his way about something. Shaking his head, Kei walked over and knocked softly on the door, “Nata, its me, may I come in?” The lock clicked and the door inched open so she could see him, once she was satisfied it was him, she held the door open._

 

_Kei walked inside with a light smile, Sho jumping up from his chair and running toward the door, which she quickly slammed and locked again. It hit him square in the face, making him stumble backward holding his nose, cursing about her rudeness. She stuck her tongue out at the door and turned, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. Kei watched as she crossed her arms and legs, walking over and sitting down beside her with a soft laugh. “You know, I’ve never seen someone infuriate him more than you are able to.” He said as he leaned back on his arms and looked over at her with a smile, causing her to glance in his direction._

 

_“If he wasn’t so pigheaded there wouldn’t always be a fight! I’m fifteen now, I can do what I want to do!” She stated as she fell backward in a dramatic gesture, sighing heavily as if she’d worked forever just to say that. Leaning toward her a bit, Kei reached up and brushed a soft, raven, curl away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “You know how Sho is, he doesn’t know how to deal with anyone, you have to have patience with him, Nata.”_

 

_Huffing a bit, she turned onto her side and let her emerald eyes meet his deep, chocolate brown ones, “He needs to be patient with me too then, it’s not fair if I have to do all the work.” Her rationalization of things was something he had always admired and found hilarious most times. Lifting his hand again, he let his fingertips trail along her cheek, taking in her delicate features. She was always beautiful, but something about her anger had always made her all the more beautiful when she was like this._

 

_A light blush crossed her cheeks and she leaned into the soft touch of his fingers, her eyes darkening along with the movement. Her tongue sneaked out to wet her lips and it captured Kei’s complete attention in an instant. He didn’t know when he’d noticed her growing up, but she was getting more beautiful each day. Despite what his brain told him, he leaned in closer to her, sliding his hand down her arm and to her waist. There was bare skin there, and his hand tingled from the feel of the silky soft warmth he found there._

 

_Natami felt his warm breath slide over her lips and she drew in a breath of her own, tasting the sweetness of his. The meaning behind what she’d just done made his heart beat faster, fighting against himself as he struggled to do what was right. Not one to be patient, Nata decided for him, nearly lunging forward and crushing her lips to his. She was inexperienced and he knew from the moment she moved, cupping his hand behind her head to take control of her first kiss._

 

_He tipped her head back a bit and kissed her slowly, showing her how it should feel to kiss, and to be kissed. Slowly, her hands moved up to rest on either side of his face, returning the kiss like she was shown, a soft sound coming from her throat. That sound was enough to stop Kei in his tracks, pulling away from her gently and sitting up, sliding a hand through his hair. “Nata, please forgive me, I shouldn’t have acted on my thoughts.” He said softly, not looking at her for fear of what he might see in her eyes, knowing she was looking straight at him._

 

_She stayed still for a moment, laying there looking up at him, reaching up to brush her fingers over her lips. It had felt good to kiss him, but it left so much unanswered and so many emotions left to run wild in her heart. Moving off the bed, she glanced back at him before going to the door, unlocking it and then walking out into the living area. Sho glanced up; ready to start a new round of yelling when he noticed the look on her face, and the redness of her lips._

 

_Feeling him staring at her, she turned and fled down the hallway to her room, running inside and closing the door behind her. Looking back to his room, Sho watched Kei stand up and walk out, a stricken look on his face. “What did you do to her, idiot!?” Sho demanded as he got up from his chair and stalked toward Kei. “Its best if we just leave it alone, Sho.” The smaller man said as he sighed and leaned heavily against the wall, closing his eyes._

 

_“You kissed her, didn’t you?” Blue eyes flashed anger and Sho clenched his fists, “Bastard, you keep your hands off of her!” Kei’s eyes opened and he looked straight into Sho’s, frowning a bit at what he saw there, “You love her too…” Surprise crossed the face of the taller man and he grabbed the others shirt, glaring dangerously, “I won’t let you have her, Kei.” Tilting his head, Kei watched his friend, “That is not for either of us to decide. But it is best if we both keep away from her, she’s too young.” Both were still for a moment before Sho let go of the shirt and nodded before stalking off to his room._

 

# End Flashback

 

That was the first and last time Kei ever kissed me, I don’t regret it though, it was so beautiful while it lasted. For a long time after that, I couldn’t understand why Sho was always so mad when Kei was close to me. It wasn’t until a few months later that I finally figured out why he was always so angry with us for being close. But that didn’t change anything, neither of them were here now, and they should have been, damn them. I felt tears sting my eyes and I sat down on the bed, pulling my knees up to my chest, resting my head on them. Brings back a memory of Sho, a fond one really, when I first began to see the cracks in that armor of his…

 

# Flashback 2

 

_Sho came home early one evening, walking into the house and hanging his coat up, followed by sliding his shoes off. Barefooted, he walked into the living area silently, his senses picking up the sound of the shower running. Turning, he walked down the hallway, coming to a stop at the door, resting his head against it with a soft sigh. He could smell the sweet scent of vanilla drifting out and he knew that Natami was on the other side of the door._

 

_Just as he’d moved away form the door, it opened to reveal a dripping wet, towel clad Natami, Sho’s eyes going wide along with her own. He stuttered to find something to say, but words wouldn’t come for him, his entire body tense. A droplet of water fell from her hair and onto her shoulder, rolling down to the small valley between her full, round, breasts. Sho felt his mouth go dry, and before he could stop himself, his lips and tongue caught a second droplet of water on her shoulder._

 

_She didn’t scream, pull away, or do anything to refuse him, instead she tipped her head back with a soft groan. His lips traveled up her neck until his lips found hers, kissing her deeply with every bit of pent up frustration he’d had. Nata gasped softly against his mouth, the parting of her lips allowing his tongue entry into her mouth. He gripped her waist and lifted her with ease, sitting her down on the edge of the counter and pushing his hips between her legs._

 

_Sho pressed against her, lightly grinding his erection against the center of her body while his mouth ravished hers. She moaned softly, wrapping her legs around his slim waist, fingers tangling in his long hair. He wanted to take her right here, to make love to her until neither of them could go on anymore, but his rational mind wouldn’t allow it. Fifteen was still too young and he knew he had to stop before this went too far to take it all back._

 

_Pulling away from her, he backed up, stumbled and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as he looked at her. She was trembling all over, her lips swollen and red, legs still parted in invitation for him to fulfill the ache in the pit of her stomach. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back, “Get out of here, Nata…get out now before I do something you will regret later…” For a moment, she stayed frozen in place, but she quickly regained herself and fled the bathroom as fast as her feet could carry her._

 

# End Flashback 2

 

That was the moment when I knew I loved Sho, but not just him, I felt the same way for Kei, no matter what anyone thought. Again, just like Kei, Sho never came near me after that, and if he did, I could feel Kei’s eyes watching us. It was almost as if we were meant to be, but not at the same time, which left me confused over it all. As I grew up, I had boyfriends, but never long enough to do more than hug them, I had no desire for any of them I dated.

 

My eyes were only for Kei and Sho, the two men that I knew I would love until the day that I died, a blessing and a curse. Lifting my head, I wiped the tears away from my eyes and then stood up, walking out of my room. The apartment was silent without them there, and I was getting so lonely here by myself, it was a feeling I hated more than anything. Opening the door to Kei’s room, I went inside and walked over to the closet, opening the small doors.

 

From inside I pulled out his red shirt that was like his trademark, sliding out of my own shirt and pants. Lifting the shirt up, I pulled it on and buttoned it, smiling when I was engulfed in his scent, snuggling into the soft fabric. Turning around, I left his room and walked across the hall to Sho’s room, pushing the door open and going inside. When I reached his closet, I searched for a pair of black pants, the only plain pair he had, since he favored leather.

 

I pulled them on and they fell low on my hips, loose against my slim form, even compared to how small he was. Satisfied that I was comfortable, I went back to my room and crawled onto the bed, laying down with a sigh. It was strange to smell them both on me at the same time, but it was a wonderful feeling that washed over me. Without realizing it, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, comforted by their combined scent, and their clothes wrapped around my body.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling asleep came quickly for me tonight, most likely because I was so emotionally drained from the last few days. It was never easy when you lived with not one, but two vampires, two very male, young and attractive vampires. My feeling for both of them were strong, neither outweighing the other in any sense at all. I wanted them to be mine forever, for them to make me like they were so that I would never lose them, and they would never lose me. Call it selfishness if you want, but when you love someone, you want to be with them forever, no matter what happens.

 

With Kei and Sho, it was no different, I couldn’t be with them if I died, so I would become like them and ‘live’ to be with them. Only I knew they wouldn’t see it that way, I don’t even think they know how I really feel. I should tell them sometime when I have the courage to do it, I really don’t want to see them kill each other if they are unhappy with my decision. But that wasn’t really in the front of my mind at the current moment, should the truth be told.

 

The only thing on my mind at the moment was the dream that had started for me in my sleep, a dream of what had taken place yesterday. It was the reason for so many of my doubts now, and with good reason too. Never before, in all my years of being with Kei and Sho, had I ever once seen them fight with each other. Something like that, between two people as close as they were, just wasn’t something a person could handle well, but you’ll see why I say this, welcome to my dream…

 

# Dream Flashback

 

_Natami was sitting in her quiet corner chair, a book perched in her hands, her attention focused on the words and little else. Kei was across the room sleeping while Sho was wandering around the apartment like a lost puppy. Soft gasping caught the attention of both of them and they glanced toward the area where Kei was. He was pale, sweating and gasping in his sleep, which could only mean he was having another dream._

 

_She put her book down and watched him toss and turn on the small day sofa, a look of worry crossing her features. Sho kept quiet and watched, knowing better than to disturb Kei during this particular dream of his. Without warning, Kei’s eyes shot open with a rather loud gasp that took his breath away, pain from the past etched onto his face. He took a moment to calm himself slowly before he pushed himself up on his arms, head tilted back a bit and his eyes closed._

 

_"That same dream?" Came Sho’s deep voice from a few feet away from where Kei was sitting, his eyes holding a slight concern for his friend. A sigh comes from the man on the sofa as he opens his eyes to look at his friend, not liking what he saw there. Neither of them were really aware that Nata was still in the room with them, and that was okay with her. Something about this situation just didn’t seem to set right at the moment, and she wanted to find out what was going on._

 

_"I'm fine." Kei responded, knowing fully well that his half-assed response was not going to be enough to satisfy Sho.. "You shouldn’t worry so much.." He said as he tipped his head back for a moment and then sat up fully on the sofa. "I’ll worry if I feel like it." Sho said as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away, a sign that meant he felt he was right. Nata had seen it before, but something about this situation, this talk, seemed familiar to the two men in the room._

 

_Kei sighed and frowned a bit, swinging his legs over the edge of the sofa and slipping his feet into a pair of boots that were sitting there. Pushing himself to his feet, he speaks in a nonchalant tone, "Let's spend time apart." Without looking back at Sho, he walked across the room, but he could feel the blue eyes of the other male burning into his back, not at all pleased with the suggestion. To be honest, Nata wasn’t happy with it herself, but she kept quiet where she was._

 

_Taking a cigarette from his pocket, Sho lit it and took a long drag before removing it form his lips and blowing the smoke out. "What do you mean?" He asked, though he already knew the answer to that, he’d been in this situation before, but that had been a long time ago. The smaller man didn’t speak as he lifted a pitcher of water and poured some into a glass. Lifting the drink into his hand, he turned slightly to the side and closed his eyes for a moment._

 

_"Don't adjust your life to mine. Enjoy yourself while you can, Sho." Kei said softly as he took a drink of the water in his hand. The taste was bland and almost bitter as it slid down his throat, having no urge to take another drink of the liquid. "Before she grows old. Remember, you and I won’t age at all." They both know that its true, but having to think about it is not something either of them want to do. Even the very thought of her growing old and leaving them one day was enough to tear at both of their hearts._

 

_"Not this again!" Sho growled, knowing exactly where this pity conversation was leading to, and not liking it one bit. “Everyone minds their own business, Kei. That’s how we get along, its how we have to live with her!” Kei closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, the both of them still oblivious that she was there with them this time. She looked from one of them to the other, she knew what they were, but having them talking like this just didn’t set well with her at all._

 

_For a moment, Kei paused to take in what had been said, but he already knew this conversation too well, it was like a broken record. He lifted his hand and slid his fingers through his hair, not wanting to continue on with this conversation in the least. Instead of stopping though, he decided to try and convince Sho once again that their all being together was a bad idea. "We've fed on many evil men. We become more like them every time." He says softly before lifting the glass to examine it and its contents, like it might speak some wise knowledge to him. "We might turn on her one day." Kei said as he dropped his hand to his side, still holding the glass with practiced grace._

 

_Sho snapped his head up to look at his long-time friend, a look near to horror seen on his face, "As if you'd dare to, I know I could never turn against her." His voice was full of his usual self-confidence that always drove Kei and Nata to complete insanity. Kei knew it was meaningless to try and sway Sho’s decision about this, but he knew better than anyone how it went. To hurt Natami would mean tearing their own hearts out at the mere thought, she was too precious to ever hurt, in any way._

 

_It was silent for long moments, and Natami was trying to process the information she now had in her head. Kei wanted to leave, Sho wanted to stay, but in the same sense, they were both dangerous to her because of what they were. Tears stung her eyes, but she didn’t make a single sound as she left the room and went to her own, laying on her bed and crying into the pillow. Kei and Sho never even noticed that she had been there or had just left after hearing all of this._

 

_Sighing a bit, Kei sat down across from Sho and crossed his legs, “Its no secret anymore, Sho. We both love her, just like we did with Yi-Che.” The blue eyed man leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, “That was a long time ago, but it was never a love like this.” That was at least one point they could agree on; loving her wasn’t like anything else in the world. They were quiet for a few minutes before Kei stood up and stretched himself out a bit, “Tomorrow is her birthday, we really should find something special for her.”_

 

# End Flashback

 

I never got to hear the last part of that conversation though, so to me, it seemed as if they’d both run out on me when I needed them the most. Now I was here all alone, curled up in their clothes, in my bed, dreaming about them. All I really, truly wanted was for them to be back here, back where I knew I could run to them if I needed to. Sighing softly, I turned over in my sleep, a few curls falling over my face as I snuggled deeper into Kei’s shirt, not knowing that the men I loved would be home very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Kei walked through the door of the apartment, carrying bags and boxes of various colors and sizes, shaking his hair out of his eyes. Walking quietly, he went to the sofa and put the stuff down before turning to look at Sho. The taller man walked into the apartment, precariously juggling boxes and bags, which were all rather large. Shaking his head, Kei walked over and helped him to get the things put down safely without making a mess or without making too much noise. From the silence in the house, they knew that I was sound asleep in my room at the end of the hallway.

 

“Do you think she’s mad at us for not being here today?” Kei asked softly as he sat down beside the gifts he’d brought in. Taking off his white coat and hanging it up, Sho turned to look at his friend and shrugged, “It’s hard to tell with her, but I hope she’s not too upset.” Both of them were quiet for a moment before Kei stretched and stood up, starting to quietly go through his boxes and bags. Using care with everything, he tied small ribbons around the boxes.

 

Taking the things out of the bags, he placed them into pretty little boxes, which he also tied ribbon around, smiling as he worked on the gifts. Sho watched him and shook his head; he was the lazier of the two, having had all of the things pre-wrapped. Walking over, he took all of the boxes out of the bags and then carried the empty bags into the kitchen, throwing them away. Kei took his time with the wrapping of his gifts, satisfied when everything was in order.

 

Picking up his own bags, he took them into the kitchen and threw them away before walking back out and looking at Sho. “Should we wake her?” Tilting his head a bit, Sho thought for a moment and then nodded toward him, “She’ll be upset if we don’t wake her up now.” The two of them nodded and then started down the hallway, but Kei paused at his room. Noticing that he had stopped, Sho glanced back, “What is it?” Stepping into the room, Kei went over to the clothes on the floor and picked them up with a soft smile, “She changed her clothes in here.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Sho walked into the room and examined the closet for a moment, “Your red shirt is missing.” Kei blinked and looked through the closet before looking back at Sho, “Maybe she’s wearing it.” He put her clothes down on his bed and then walked out of the room and over into Sho’s room, seeing the closet door standing open, laughing softly. “Looks like she was in your closet too.” This caused Sho to run into his room, rummaging through the closet for a minute. “She’s wearing something that belongs to each of us.” He said, sounding a bit surprised, which made Kei laugh and shake his head at the younger man.

 

Pausing for a moment, Kei turned and left the bedroom, walking back into the living area, scooping his gifts up into his arms. Sho watched him and then did the same before they started down the hallway again, stopping outside my room. Taking a light breath, Kei used his foot to nudge the door open, freezing in place when he saw me sleeping there. Sho made a soft sound, seeing that I was cuddled into their clothes, silky hair resting along my back and shoulders. A few curls had fallen over my face, which only added to the beauty that was before them.

 

Quietly, Kei walked on into the room and put his gifts on a small table before shrugging out of his black, button-up shirt, hanging it over the back of a chair. When he finished, he went over to the bed and sat down beside me, watching me sleep. Sho unclipped all of his gun belts and put them aside, stepping to the other side of the bed and sitting down to watch me. The two men locked eyes for a moment, making a silent vow that they wouldn’t fight over me, and that whatever decision I made would be the one that they followed.

 

Together, they turned me so that I was lying on my back, sweeping the curls away from my face with a gentle brush of fingertips. The feeling of being moved made me sleepily open my eyes to see what was going on. I was met with the soft, gentle, brown eyes of Kei, who had a smile on his face as he played with a curl. Glancing over, I met Sho’s intense, mysterious, blue eyes, and felt heat creep up to my cheeks, gently tipping my head against his hand. “Happy Birthday, Nata-kun.” Kei whispered into my ear, making me shiver, I didn’t recall seeing or feeling him move.

 

I opened my mouth to speak to the both of them, but something warm, wet, touched my neck and I lost the ability to breathe at that moment. Sho had licked the side of my neck, stripping me of all bodily functions with that simple movement. Finally, I managed to drag air back into my lungs, shocked into doing so when Kei repeated the action on the opposite side of my neck. It was overwhelming to have them both touching me at the same time, it left me weak, breathless, nearly powerless against the two of them combined. A normal person would have fled the room in fear; I didn’t want to, I never wanted to leave their sides again.

 

Leaning in a little more, Kei curled his hand around my shoulder and tipped his head, pressing his lips to the soft skin beneath my ear. My mouth fell open, a gasp escaping my lips when Sho copied the action on the other side. It was nearly too much for me, having them both here like this at the same time, I couldn’t get hold of myself again. Sho reached up, starting to slowly undo the buttons of the shirt I was wearing, my cheeks burning with virgin shyness at their actions. I opened my mouth to speak, but Kei’s quickly closed over mine and I forgot what I had even thought to say.

 

His kiss was slow, patient, and so tempting that it shook me all the way down to my toes, I loved the feeling, honestly. Lifting one of my hands, I slid it into his hair, tilting my head up into the kiss, returning it as best I knew how to. When Sho finished with the shirt, Kei broke the kiss and leaned back from me, both of them looking down into my eyes. I felt nervous, something I wasn’t accustomed to, and it also scared me to a certain degree. Each of them took one side of the shirt and carefully moved the cloth aside, bearing my body from the waist up.

 

A deep red blush settled over my cheeks and I quickly averted my eyes from either of them, it was an internal battle with myself to not cover up again. Sho was the first to touch me, his hands warm and slightly rough as they slid along the soft skin of my waist. He took his time to explore that skin before dragging his hand higher, causing me to shiver under the touch. “ _Kirei_ … Nata-kun…” Sho spoke softly against my ear, the compliment making my heart skip a beat; he thought I was beautiful.

 

Kei’s hand soon found it’s way to the bared skin before him, exploring me as Sho was still doing, making me want things I knew only they alone could give me. Leaning down, Sho’s lips found mine and I whimpered into his mouth when he forced mine open. His tongue swept inside and I felt my heart beating faster from that simple action. While his mouth occupied mine, his hand drifted down to softly cup one of my breasts in his hand, dragging a soft gasp of surprise from me. His fingers slid over the nipple and I shivered hard, every touch sent my body reeling with pleasure.

 

The sudden presence of hot, wetness made me moan softly into Sho’s mouth as Kei’s own mouth closed over the nipple of my right breast. His tongue lapped at the soft skin and I felt wetness pool between my legs. Moving together, they sat me up, never stopping their actions as they peeled the shirt off of me and tossed it aside. Once they were done, they laid me back down, both of them moving away from me at the same time, causing a whimper to come from me at the loss of contact with the two of them.

 

Standing to his feet, Sho pulled his shirt off over his head and dropped it onto the floor, my eyes going wide at the sight before me. Men were not beautiful, but it was the only word that came to mind when I saw his bare skin. Kei shrugged out of his own shirt and I was left breathless at the beauty of the two men in front of me. I opened my mouth to speak, but Sho cut me off with his lips on mine as he lowered himself over me.

 

My arms wrapped around his shoulders and I returned the kiss, feeling him pressing against my lower abdomen. He was hard and warm everywhere, it made me want him even more than I already did, but I hadn’t forgotten about Kei. I wanted both of them, not just Sho, there was a connection between the three of us, something that couldn’t be broken. Slowly, Sho rolled us until I was on my side, out kiss never breaking as I felt the bed dip behind me.

 

Kei slid up behind me, one of his hands resting on my waist as his lips moved over my shoulder, leaving a tingling trail. The hand on my waist moved around to the front of the pants I was wearing and Kei slowly unbuttoned them. Sho’s hands joined Kei’s and together they unzipped the pants and then slowly pushed them down my hips and legs until they were off. I was completely naked between the two of them, and for once I wasn’t nervous, I was anticipating their next actions. Already, I knew what was going to happen, but I’d never been this far before, I wanted to know what it felt like with them, and remember every detail.

 

Sho’s lips left mine to move along my neck, similar to what Kei was doing to the back to my neck now, both of them making me squirm. My eyes slipped closed and I heard a zipper being pulled down, no longer with concerned with who’s it was. A moment later I heard a second zipper and then I was feeling Kei’s erection pressed against my back. Before I could stop it, a moan left my lips and I pressed my body back against his. He groaned softly and slid his arm around my waist, pulling me in tight against him, letting me feel the entire length of him.

 

Before I could contemplate the feeling, I felt Sho’s erection pressing against my stomach and I whimpered from the feeling. His blue eyes met mine and I shivered in their arms, wanting that final connection with them, needing it really. I reached up and cupped Sho’s face, pulling him back in for another kiss. He returned the kiss and slid his hand down to my right leg, slowly pulling it up over his hip, opening my body for him and Kei both.

 

As if Sho was reading my mind, he shifted his body and I shivered hard when I felt the head of his cock pressing against my opening. Kei’s hand tightened on my waist and I whimpered, I wanted Sho inside me, and I wanted him there now. Slowly, I felt him flex his hips, closing my eyes against a sharp burning sensation at my entrance. He rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily, he wasn’t even an inch inside me yet. Shifting a little more, he flexed his hips again, groaning softly at the resistance my virgin body put up against his hard cock.

 

I cried out softly, tightening my grip on his shoulders, my body fighting not to let him inside me, and I was almost ready to give it up. A second later, my body yielded to him and he slid all the way inside me, filling me in a way no one else ever had. Sho gasped softly, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against mine as he dragged air into his lungs. I was adjusting to the feeling, shivering from how good it felt to have him inside me, not at all prepared for Kei’s next move.

 

At first, I felt pressure from behind me, and then a burning pain, more intense than what I’d just felt, it making me cry out. Sho shushed me gently, but tears came to my eyes, and I was trying to fight against the urge to make him stop. His lips touched the back of my neck, trying to soothe me as he pushed the rest of the way into my body. I took a shuddering breath, trying to calm myself at the pain and the pleasure I was feeling between the both of them. This feeling wasn’t something I was used to, but to have them both, it was worth it completely.

 

One of Kei’s hands gently rubbed my lower back and Sho’s hand rubbed my leg that was draped over his hip. I whimpered softly between the two of them, resting my head against Sho’s chest, trying to relax myself. Neither of them moved, for that I was grateful, knowing I wasn’t ready just yet, but knowing I wanted this more than anything. Slowly, Sho lifted my head to look into my eyes and he smiled softly before pressing his lips to mine. I returned the kiss he was giving me, feeling him readjust me between the two of them as Kei’s lips traveled along my shoulder and neck.

 

Sho’s hips flexed and I gasped softly, my hands gripping his shoulders tightly, it didn’t hurt for him to move anymore. Their eyes met over my shoulder and they moved in unison, each sliding almost completely out of me. I lost the ability to breathe at the sensation, but I wasn’t prepared when they thrust back into me at the same time. A scream of pleasure left my throat and Sho’s lips were quick to cover mine to keep the volume down. Kei laughed softly and held me close to him, starting to move at his own pace, perfectly opposite of Sho.

 

Between the two of them, I was squirming with pleasure, gasping softly against Sho’s shoulder where my head was resting. Kei’s breathing was more labored than Sho’s, and I knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. I knew, because I wasn’t going to last much longer between the two of them, it felt too good to be true. His hands tightened around my waist and his pace became faster, dragging a pleasured cry from my lips. Warmth flooded my senses and I felt Kei’s body tense, a soft groan coming from him, knowing he’d just cum.

 

A smile crossed Sho’s lips as Kei slowly slid out of me and turned onto his back, his brown eyes closing as he fought for control of his body. Taking advantage of the situation, Sho rolled me onto my back, gently sliding his hands under my shoulders. I blushed at the intimacy of the position, my head tipping back when he resumed his moving. He was hard, filling me in a way that I didn’t have words to explain to anyone. Every movement of his body made me slip further into a haze of undeniable pleasure, my heart clenching with my love for these two men.

 

My thoughts were cut short when Sho pushed into me as far as he could, his hands sliding down to my waist. I opened my mouth to speak, but he rolled his hips, grinding against me, into me, and all I could do was cry out. Tears welled up in my eyes, it didn’t hurt, but it felt almost too good to handle, and I needed to orgasm, now. Sensing my urgency, he slid out a little and then thrust back into me before rolling his hips again. I choked out another cry of pleasure before my body tensed up and my back arched, no longer in control of my own body.

 

Sho held me tightly, sliding out and then driving back into me one more time before he let out an uncharacteristic cry. I squirmed and gasped for air as I felt warmth spread though me, my arms tightly holding onto Sho. His forehead rested against mine and he smiled softly before pressing his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. I returned it before he slowly slid out of me and lay down at my side, resting his head on my shoulder with one arm over my waist.

 

Kei moved over and took on the same position on the other side, leaving me surrounded by the men I loved. My eyes slipped closed as my breathing returned to normal, leaving me in a relaxed, completely sated state. “Aishiteru…Kei…Sho…” I said softly before I finally drifted off to sleep between the two of them. The two of them looked at each other and smiled, they both loved me and now they knew that I loved them just as much, I wasn’t going to ever leave them. It was that thought, and the warmth of my body, that lulled them off to sleep, each holding me in their arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT POST THIS WORK ONTO ANY OTHER SITE OR APP. DOING SO IS STEALING EVEN IF YOU CREDIT ME FOR IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER AUTHORIZE ANYONE TO REPOST MY WORKS.


End file.
